La complainte d'un Sheep
by Kyo-The-Sheep
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un Sheep. Ou non en fait, il n'y a pas d'histoire. Recueil d'idées au hasard, plus d'information à l'intérieur!
1. Explication du concept

Bonzour, bonsoir et bienvenue dans mon pré! Je suis un Sheep et je fais vous un câlin!

(RACONTAGE DE VIE DANS 3,2,1 GO!)

Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous explique ce que je suis en train de faire:

Alors, voilà, je suis une flemmarde professionnelle depuis 2006 et ma tête est un champ de bataille où des milliers d'idées ou de création s'entassent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. (Comme j'exagère trop!)

Et j'essaie plusieurs moyens d'exprimer mes envies, mes délires sauf que voilà. Comment résumer ça? JE SUIS UNE MERDE. Pas de talent pour le dessin, pas de talent pour chanter, pas de talent pour jouer (Je pleure tout les jours quand je repense au moment où j'ai perdu une partie de Mario Kart. RT si c'est triste.), pas de talent pour danser, pas de talent pour la comédie, pas de talent pour le montage. Il n'y a que l'écriture où j'ai pu réussir à écrire quelque de pas trop dégueulasse.

Mais un quelconque dieu me hait et a décidé de faire en sorte que quand j'essaie d'écrire, il y a toujours quelque chose pour m'en empêcher. Du coup, je me dis toujours: "Oh, il faut que j'écris sur ça! Et je pourrais faire ça! Oh il y a un nouveau même, je pourrais imaginer un truc dessus!" sauf que ça n'arrive jamais. Bref, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de brouillons. Et donc là, j'ai eu une idée: "Puisqu'il y a des gens plus doués que moi pour écrire, pourquoi leur proposer mes idées et les laisser les prendre si elles leurs plaisent?"

Et donc me voila. Je préviens tout de suite, il y a de grande chance que mes idées soient nulles et qu'elles n'intéressent personne. Mais je me sentirais mieux après avoir poster ça. Cela me donnera peut être le courage de me mettre réellement à l'écriture.

(RACONTAGE DE VIE A PEU PRES TERMINE.)

Donc pour vous dire que de temps en temps, je posterais soit un morceau d'OS, un ship, une idée improviste, le début d'une fic mais il n'y aura jamais vraiment rien de concret. Si par un quelconque hasard, quelque chose que j'aurais posté vous aurez inspiré d'une quelconque manière, sachez que je me sens déjà heureuse d'avoir put vous aider. Je ne demande pas de review ou autre, vous pouvez en poster si vous avez du temps à perdre mais je n'aimerais pas m'imposer dans votre emploi du temps.

Donc voila, c'était tout! Après, je poste ce truc dans la catégorie Web-Show car je n'écris pour l'instant que sur des gens du net. Si jamais vous pensez que cela n'a pas sa place, prévenez moi avant en review avant de vouloir me reporter. Je ne suis qu'un Sheep en manque de câlin, pas un gens rempli de mauvaises intentions. Merci.

Bref! Câlin du Sheep pour vous tous et portez vous bien!

Sincèrement,

Un Sheep.

(Et comme je sais comment faire pour avoir des review, j'utilise l'astuce secrète du Sheep:

ON DIT CHOCOLATINE!)

Coeur sur vous! 3


	2. Les idées

1ère idée pour un drabble ou un OS: Du Théaltazar! Pour ceux qui suivent Aventure évidemment, à la saison 2 épisode 2 si je me souviens bien, ils ont un lv up et ils pouvait choisir deux voies différentes. Nous allons nous intéresser à celles de Bob. Lui, il a choisit la voie du mage. Mais il y avait celle du démon avec le pouvoir suivant: "Les canines du père: récupère de la vie en buvant du sang humain."

Bon ça fait comme un vampire, tout ça, tout ça, les anti-vampires ne vont pas aimer, tout ça, tout ça. Après ne pas aimer Twilight, je comprends, je n'aime pas non plus mais les vampires en eux même ne sont pas si nuls que ça.. Mais là, mon cerveau a juste vu une bonne occasion de voir un Théo suppliant à un Bob agonisant de prendre son sang alors que le Bob refuse de "souiller/tuer/transformer" (ou tout ce que vous voulez) son petit Théo. Ou l'inverse, Théo ne veut pas et le groupe le supplie de laisser Bob prendre une goutte ou deux puisqu'il est le seul humain du groupe (et ouai, ça tombe vraiment bien.) ou je ne sais pas quoi. M'enfin, il a plein de truc à écrire dessus! Bref, je vous laisse à vos plumes si cela vous a inspiré, quand à moi, je vais juste essayer de retrouver la mienne.

* * *

2ème idée: Song-fic Unstiteuf ou juste Newtiteuf avec la chanson "J'ai le droit aussi" de Calogéro. A chaque fois que j'écoute cette musique, elle me fait penser à NT et à toutes les difficultés qu'il doit vivre tout les jours juste parce qu'il aime les hommes. Et cette chanson prouve que le fait d'être un homme et d'aimer un homme ne fait pas de nous un monstre. Et cela s'applique aussi pour les femmes. Bref, écoutez la chanson, si elle vous inspire, tant mieux!

* * *

3ème idée pour une fiction: Du FantaBob pour ceux qui en sont fan! Je pense que cette idée a dut déjà être utilisé quelque part ou que quelqu'un y a penser avant mais bon, elle m'est venu dans une partie de sims 4 donc je ne pense pas faire du plagiat pour ma part.

"Quand notre cher Fanta décide de prendre l'avion avec sa femme pour venir rendre visite à son meilleur ami Bob en France, il n'aurait pas pu deviner que l'avion aurait un accident et qu'il réussirait à survivre. Bob et sa femme le recueille, complètement dévasté par cette perte et l'aide à remonter la pente."

Voila, c'est l'idée de base pour une fanfic centré surtout sur du angst. Je laisse l'auteur choisir comment la femme de Bob va partir/mourir/être expulsé.

Après, je n'ai rien personnellement contre leur femme alors vous pouvez les enlever du scénario si vous n'aimez pas faire souffrir des personnages juste pour le plaisir.

Bref, je vous donne juste un peu d'inspiration, après faites les changements que vous voulez mais si je vous ai aidez d'un quelconque moyen, vous m'en voyez ravie!


End file.
